one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Mac vs Brock Lesnar
Little Mac vs Brock Lesnar is Peep4Life's twelfth OMM. Description Punch Out!! vs WWE! Two phenomenal fighters collide on RAW in my twelfth one minute melee. Will the conqueror finally become the conquered? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Little Mac stood in the ring. Since his debut at Battleground, he had an impressive 125-0 undefeated streak. "Roman Reigns, Big Show, Sheamus, Kevin Owens, Ryback. No one has been able to stop this man." JBL described the man in the ring. "And here tonight in Houston he is issuing an open challenge to anyone brave enough in the back." Cole added. After a few moments of waiting, Brock Lesnar's theme song hit. "OH MY! BROCK LESNAR!" Michael Cole exclaimed. "And approaching the ring, from Minneapolis, Minnesota! Weighing 286 lb. BROCK LESNAR!" Lesnar walked with purpose to the ring and stood opposite Little Mac, staring at the little man. The bell rings, indicating the start of the match. Conquer or be conquered! FIGHT! Mac lunged for Lesnar, trying to gain the early advantage but Lesnar was too quick and went behind Mac and delivered a German Suplex. Mac's body landed in a heap as Lesnar came back towards him and picked him up. This time, Little Mac squirmed out and delivered some shots to Lesnar's face, stumbling him. Mac then hit a leaping forearm but Lesnar would not stay down. Little Mac then tried another leaping punch with the ropes as leverage but this time he jumped straight into the arms of Lesnar and was thrown over the beast's head with a belly-to-belly suplex. Lesnar then lifted Mac up and delivered an F5. "F5, Lesanr's gonna win this!" Cole screamed. Mac however, showed his guts by standing back up and countering Lesnar's next blow. Mac followed with a massive string of pinches, dropping Lesnar. However, the beast simply got back to his feet and smirked. Lesnar delivered another German, much to the delight of Paul Heyman who was counting each throw. Doc Louis brought Mac out the ring to buy him a few seconds and as Lesnar advanced, Mac sent the 286 pound frame of Brock into the ring post. Lesnar was now busted open and both men staggered into the ring. Mac then caught Brock right under the jaw with a huge uppercut and Lesnar stumbled back before recoiling off the ropes and clotheslining Mac. Little Mac slowly got to his feet and as Lesnar got in close, he unleashed his ultimate uppercut... Which Lesnar was able to narrowly dodge and he then grabbed the arm and locked on the Kimura Lock submission hold. Mac yelled in pain and tried to release the grip but it was to no avail as Lesnar kept the grip tight. Mac, using his free arm caught Lesnar in the side of the head and freed himself but before he could take advantage, another German Suplex which was soon followed by another F5! Mac wouldn't quit and again came after Lesnar before being caught in the Kimura Lock again. This time, Mac was unable to get free and his arm broke in the hold, forcing the referee to stop the match. KO Doc Louis entered the ring and pushed Lesnar aside to check on Mac. Lesnar didn't appreciate this a great deal and dumped him out the ring. He put Doc Louis over his shoulders and delivered an F5 through the announce table. The table was broken. Mac was broken. The streak was broken. The conqueror had done it again. Conclusion The winner of this match: Brock Lesnar!Category:What-If? fighters Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Peep4Life Category:Male-only battles